The Streets
by BlueButterflyKisses84
Summary: With Dark Nebula disbanded Dan and Reiki only have the streets to go to. Slash. Dan/Reiki Kyouya/Nile


**Yay! Pairing I've been too scared too scared to write… So yeah it's Dan/Reiki with a bit of Kyouya/Nile. Please don't hate me for writing this! But still read it!**

**I don't own Beyblade and sadly never will **

When Dark Nebula was disbanded and everyone forced to leave, Dan and Reiki had nothing except each other, a guitar and a microphone they managed to borrow and never return from DN Headquarters. They had no family left, they had no home, they barely even had a Beyblade and didn't have one they could use. They were condemned to the streets somehow managing to get money from people by singing and playing guitar.

The guitar was the only thing they knew could survive with. Dan playing the instrument and Reiki singing they managed to collect enough money everyday to get food and save a little in their back pockets.

This day however, was different. They had had a fight. Again. This time it had reduced the younger to tears, leaving Dan with a guitar and microphone to set up by himself while his brother sat down choosing a song.

Dan had one problem with letting Reiki choose songs. They always seemed girly. Sure, he was the younger, slightly more feminine of the pair but neither were really the feminine type.

It didn't take Dan long to set up and by the time he was done, he'd been told the song (Of which he was very familiar with thanks to the brother who'd chosen) and they were ready to start. Dan already had the guitar ready and was standing beside the microphone waiting for Reiki. Since it was a duet they both needed to be heard, so they would be sharing the microphone.

The second Reiki gave the signal Dan began to play the beginning of 'Wouldn't Change a Thing'.

The song ended with loud applause from the crowd that had gathered at the entrance to the alley, many coins and notes inside the small tin in front of the boys as the crowd disbanded and left the pair to move the microphone and money back into the Alley.

As they sat down on the ground, Dan began counting the money, not noticing the two people entering the Alley. Reiki on the other hand noticed them, and recognised one as Kyouya Tategami.

"Hello?" He asked, unsure of how bad it looked to see them living on the streets, singing to stay alive, also noticing that Kyouya was holding the hand of the boy beside him.

Kyoya frowned at them. He looked… Concerned? It was a strange thought but it was possible.

"What the hell happened to you two?" He asked finally, staring at the dirty clothes they wore and the pathetic amount of money they collected.

Dan looked up from counting money, recognising the voice but unable to put a face to it. "Dark Nebula disbanded," He said.

"So you live on the streets? Don't you have a home?" The boy with Kyouya asked.

Reiki shook his head, tears forming in his eyes but determined not to cry in front of anyone. "Reiki…" He heard Dan murmur before arms wrapped around his body comfortingly.

Kyouya whispered something to the boy with him and looked at the brothers. "Come with us," he said, picking up the guitar and playing a little bit of a song he knew while the twins decided if they wanted to go with them.

After a good long five minutes Dan stood up, reaching a hand out to help Reiki up. "We'll come. Where are we going though?"

"You're coming to our house of course! I'm Nile by the way," Nile said. "Come on!"

Kyouya and Nile began walking, with the twins, away from the Alley they'd been living in, towards the forest their house was in. Someway down the forest path a clearing opened up to reveal a house, chimney and all.

"You live here?" Reiki asked, holding onto his brothers hand very tightly.

"Yeah, it get really cold sometimes but it's quiet," Nile replied. He let go of Kyouya's hand to open the door.

Once they were all inside the house they went to the lounge room and turned the TV on to watch a movie. They put Robin Hood on and sat on the two couches. Nile and Kyouya cuddled up on one, Dan and Reiki on the other.

Not long into the movie Kyouya heard a quiet snore from the other couch. Looking over he saw Reiki with his head in Dan's lap asleep.

He watched as Dan played with his brothers hair, deciding to ask now why they didn't have a home.

"Dan, what happened that you live on the streets now?"

The older twin looked up and sighed. "We were disowned. That's why we joined Dark nebula. Then they disbanded Dark Nebula and we had nowhere to go."

"So you went to the streets," Nile said joining the conversation.

Dan nodded, brushing some hair out of Reiki's eyes.

"If you don't mind, why were you disowned?" Kyouya asked.

Dan looked up again, tear filled eyes showing but still opened his mouth to speak. "We were disowned for… incest behaviour…"

Kyouya frowned a moment and watched the movie until Nile nudged him in the side motioning to the pair. Then he realised what was meant. The two boys on the other couch were now lying side by side curled up together asleep on the couch, Dan's arms wrapped protectively around Reiki.

Smiling Nile got up and grabbed a blanket from the cupboard, laying it across the twins before dragging Kyouya away from the couch and towards their bedroom.

**Please review! And don't hate on it! I love you guys!**


End file.
